Lovelorn
by guren666
Summary: Mimi Santos has a little problem. It's a big problem in fact. She's been crushing on Shane Gill, the stoic Brit of few words. She couldn't bring herself to confess for the last year, but she had to. The third year of high school, Mimi has to move on.


Mimi noticed a lot of things about her classmates. Especially male classmates. She had a keen eye for good character and the fact he was easy on the eyes didn't make it any easier.

Inexorably, Mimi fell in love with the man of few words and he has quite a mysterious past of a transfer student.

The Brit, the silent type.

Shane Gill.

Second year passed by and they were already in the third year of high school… Over the last year, she was gathering the courage to confess, knowing she had zero chance, but she just needed to get over him, even if it meant breaking her heart into pieces.

She made up her mind to finally come clean with her feelings. This emotional… baggage was just holding her back. And Mimi just wanted to move on from that fruitless love.

Her chances of getting together with Shane were lowered even more upon the arrival of another transfer student, pink haired girl going by the name of Hana Mizuno. She latched onto him and it was nearly impossible to find him alone.

Mimi was trying her best to find him alone, but if not Hana, then someone else was always beside him. His friends from Normal Boots or Hidden Club…

Well, this will be very old fashioned, but it was her last resort. Writing a letter… too cliché. But that was her last resort.

She had a few friends, but she couldn't tell them; this was her problem alone to deal with. If she keeps it hidden, private and locked away, how and when will she move on? This… needs to get off her chest.

The coming rejection, she was counting on it. He's enamored with Hana, how would he ever notice the secondary background character like her? She had no noticeable traits, only that she is one of richest kids here. And even that isn't her doing.

* * *

On one day after the afternoon classes, Shane didn't leave class like he normally did, what he did was he pulled out a notebook from his bag and began… scribbling.

Mai dragged Hana away (she was very grateful for Mai's timely intervention) and all around them people were leaving, in groups or one by one.

Mimi's fingers were shaking, but her resolve was unshakable, this needed to be done. Shane was too absorbed in his scribbling to notice Mimi, wavering between her desk and the space that separated them.

 _Deep breaths, Mimi. Deep breaths…_

She made one step, going around the empty desks to the front, where he was. Dragging feet, Mimi forced herself to walk. This has gone one for far too long; she needs to confess.

Mimi halted in a polite distance, giving him (and herself) room. Shane still had no idea she was standing there, afraid to talk. No, not afraid. She couldn't find the right words, it was as if a wasp bit her in the tongue and it swelled up.

Shutting eyes, she was inanely screaming; why was it so difficult? It's only three words…

Maybe a few seconds have passed, but to her it seemed like hours when Shane abruptly looked behind his shoulder, his disinterested look changed to intrigued. He put down the pencil and turned around completely.

Mimi still wasn't speaking up. He folded arms, staring at her. He was waiting for her tell him what she wanted. His intrigued look changed to irritated. She started sweating under the gaze of the Brit. "Can I help with something?"

She dryly gulped down, starring profusely at his shoulders, she couldn't look up higher. "I have something to tell you."

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Mimi felt like her heart got stuck in her throat and she was restraining the shaking to minimum. Shane didn't need to know how much this was stressing her out.

Mimi felt as if she was about to pass out. And she barely said anything!

"If you're just going to stand there, saying nothing then I'll be on my way." He said, putting his pencils away, along with the notebook. Mimi saw something that resembled a flower, but it was just a split second.

Shane rose on his feet, about to grab his bag when Mimi stood in his way. "Please, this is serious. I need to tell you this."

He narrowed eyes, eyeing her. After twelve seconds, he sighed. "If you insist. I'll listen."

She nodded. No chickening out on this. Just do it and get over with. Mimi gathered her courage, staring right into the blue eyes of Shane. He was expecting something, for sure. This will blow his mind. "This might come out of nowhere, but I've liked you for a long time. I first realized it three months ago. I needed to tell you. And I know you don't see me in that way, heck you barely know me. We're just classmates, but I like you."

As she predicted, the Brit gaped at her in sheer amazement, then his face dropped. "I don't know what to say, honestly I never saw this coming. We barely spoke last year."

"It just happened. I am sorry for bothering you with this." She said, her voice as failing her. Shane looked at her as if he saw her for the first time.

Mimi backed away, sensing the coming (and very inevitable) refusal. "I don't to sound like insensitive prick, but I am not interested."

She nodded quickly, cutting in before he could continue. "I know. This was something I had to say." She turned around, putting on a brave smile as she stretched. "Ah, this felt good. It feels as if a rock fell off my chest." Mimi strut to the only door out of the classroom.

"Wait, you're not angry or…sad?"

It was hard keeping the tears at bay. She shook head, looking over the shoulder, putting on her usual mixen smirk. "See you in class tomorrow."

And she walked away, leaving the Brit behind, along with her fruitless love. _I did it._

* * *

Two weeks later…

Despite her doing her best to move on, it wasn't as easy as it was in movies or anime. The good thing is, she wasn't really alone in her struggle, but it ended happily for her friend.

Kakusu confessed on the same day to the other Brit, Caddy and he agreed. They are going out; and Mimi couldn't be happier. Seeing them together reminded her of what could have happened if she wasn't a secondary character.

What else was there to do, but shrug and move on. She had to.

* * *

Month later…

She met a guy at the Flower Festival, well he asked her to a date. And their date was very good. When the fireworks started, he hauled her over to a romantic viewing and kissed her.

Mimi genuinely smiled. She found someone who actually loved her for being herself. She hugged him, her soon – to – be boyfriend and headed back to the main streets of Flower Festival, hand in hand.

 _~ THE END ~_


End file.
